Morph
Creatures from Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken who appear to be human but are actually recycled quintessence (life energy/force). Serve as the minions of Nergal. Appearance Morphs are characterized by dark or pitch-black hair, golden eyes, pale skin, and unusually red lips. Some are incredibly weak, some are unimaginably powerful, depending on whose quintessence they are made from, and the purpose of the morph. Personality, Purpose, and Psychology of a Morph Morphs are cold and merciless, as shown by the behaviors of Ephidel, Sonia, and Limstella. They live purely to serve. The personality and mindframe depend purely on the individual; Sonia was vain and arrogant, and deluded into believing she was human. Limstella was cold and unfeeling, resigned to serve her master for eternity, and Ephidel showed arrogance and surety of his assigned tasks success. Kishuna is the only known non-combat morph, the only one unable to fight. As a matter of fact, through some glitch or mistake in his creation, which was meant to allow him to truly feel emotions, he was terribly disfigured and actually disabled his master. However, he could actually feel emotion, while most Morphs can only emulate true emotion. There may be some tie between emotional authenticity and combat ability. Notable purposes All morphs posses some purpose. Combat, specialized in by Limstella and Denning Manipulation, specialized in by Ephidel and Sonia Emotion, Kishuna is the only known morph made to feal emotion, as opposed to fake it. Resemblance to Individual Humans It is shown in the final chapter that Morphs can be created to be almost exact replicas of actual people, and Nergal even taunts Hector with an offer to make one of Lord Uther. However, these Morphs are shown to be much more powerful than the humans in whose likenesses they are made, and also a bit paler in colouring, as is observable as the Black Fang members are defeated in the final chapter, with each reverting to its normal colouration before dying. Theory *Morphs may be naturally more powerful than humans, since they show no true emotion. *The Morphs in the final chapter may have had extra quintessence added to their being to increase power. *These morphs may be made from many different people and only made to look like the people they appear to be without having any of that quintessence in them, as Nergal did not for sure have Uther's quintessence.(It should be noted, however, that when the final chapter's boss morphs die, their skin changes to normal color and they smile as they die (though the Uhai morph doesn't) , alluding to them actually being a modified version of the original person.) *For some reason morphs have zero luck. Death of Morphs It is noted in the final Kishuna chapter by the Lord's that "It crumbled to dust, just like the other ones." This signals that morphs leave no trace when they die, they just crumble into nothing and fade as though they never existed. Though this is only a theory, like the way we, in common culture, use the term "ashes to ashes, dust to dust." List of Morphs For a list of articles on Morphs, see Category: Morph Category:Races*